No sufras mas
by Alexia3262
Summary: Era demasiado dolor, le dolia saber que no estaba con el, pero al menos el era feliz y no iba a permitir que alguien le hiciera sufrir. Asakiku


**Konichiwa~! aqui de nuevo yo (? con un One-shot/Drabble no se enrealidad xddddd**

**Como siempre es un asakiku pero... con un final feliz (al fin) pero si hay angustia e-e o como se llame jeje...**

**Tiene una mencion de Giripan y tal vez Fruk pero eso nada mas... Un kiku deoresivo... talvez?**

**Nota: Hetalia no es mio! (por mi hubiera yaoi en Hetalia ¬¬)**

* * *

'-Debo irme a mi país natal... perdone... Arthur-san-'

Esas palabras me retumbaban en mi mente desde el momento en que me lo dijiste, te mire sorprendido, no creí esas palabras pero al ver tu mirada llena de tristeza entendí que esa era la realidad actual, te irías de mi lado.

Te fuiste una semana después de que me dieras la noticia, no logre decirte lo mucho que te amaba, no logre hacerlo y todo gracias a mi cobardía, te prometí ir hacia Japón para verte de nuevo pero dudaba que eso ocurriera por mi bajo presupuesto, me sentía horrible al prometer algo que no podía cumplir. Paso una semana después de que te fueras y yo continuaba lamentándome al ver que no podía verlo, al menos hasta que tuviera el dinero suficiente.

Pasaron los días -demasiado lentos para mi- que finalmente se volvieron en semanas, me odiaba porque no me atrevía a llamarte, la excusa del dinero era solo una mentira que yo me hacia creer, la verdadera razón era que ya tenias a alguien a tu lado, salias con un griego, un tal 'Heracles', siempre me negué a creer esa relación pero la verdad era esa. A pesar de que eramos amigos mucho antes de que lo conocieras lo elegiste a el, yo solo fingí alegrarme, ocultando el dolor de saber que no eras mio, mis sentimientos por ti habían empezado mucho antes pero a pesar de eso tu no te dabas cuanta de nada.

Una vez recibí una llamada tuya, llamabas para saber como estaba, en ese instante mi corazón dio un salto de alegría pero se deprimió al saber que seguías con el griego, al parecer era una relación a distancia que aun se mantenía mi pecho se apremio pero yo solo fingía felicidad durante la llamada, al momento de que terminaras con la conversación llore en silencio, queriendo creer que todo esto era una vil mentira pero era imposible volver esa realidad en mentira, aunque deseaba hacerlo solo me resigne a embriagarme intentando borrar el dolor que seguía ahí.

Meses pasaron y yo seguí sufriendo por ti, que seguías con ese griego, a pesar de que me dolía demasiado cada vez que llamabas fingía ser feliz por ti a pesar de que mi corazón me dolía al oírte hablar sobre el, desee olvidar el amor que aun sentía por ti pero se me era imposible había salido con varias chicas pero se me era imposible olvidarte, llegue a salir con un francés pero nada lograba borrar mis sentimientos hacia a ti, me hacías daño, debía reconocerlo pero de todos modos te seguía amando con tal fuerza como lo hacia antes.

Fue cuando una noche te llame para saber de ti, para decirte lo que sentía para decir, a pesar de que me rechazaras, lo que había ocultado tanto tiempo de ti, en ese instante, me contestaste con una voz quebrada, supe que el griego te había abandonado por alguien mas, cuando justamente ibas a empezar a vivir con el, supe en aquel momento que tenia que estar contigo sin importar que, a la mañana siguiente aborde un avión con destino a Japón.

Llegue tu casa, me abriste con lagrimas en los ojos, al verte tan mal no dude en estrecharte en mis brazos, lloraste como nunca lo habías hecho, estabas destrozado entre a tu casa y pude ver unas cuantas cosas rotas botadas en el suelo, me pediste perdón por el desorden pero a mi no me importo para nada, decidí cuidarte hasta que estuvieras estable para asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.

Los momentos contigo para mi pasaban muy rápidos pero aun así tu no estabas bien al completo, lo seguías extrañando, se podía notar en tu mirada, me sentía impotente por no poder hacer que lo olvidaras y ademas porque todavía ocultaba mis sentimientos por ti, ya que sabia que te podrían incomodar. Logre notar que eras igual que yo cuando me había enterado que salias con el griego, estaba igual de deprimido que yo, el momento en que me percate de esto, algo mas paso por mi mente, en estos momentos te podía tener junto a mi pero no eras igual de feliz que antes cuando estabas con el griego, era demasiado extraño, me sentía demasiado mal al verte así, prefería los momentos en los que sufría sabiendo que estabas con el, feliz, que ahora que te tenia junto a mi.

Recuerdo que fue una tarde de primavera, había calculado 2 años aproximadamente desde que empece a vivir contigo, tu estabas mejor, te habías recuperado del todo, sonreías mas que antes, reías sin que esa risa fuera falsa, esa tarde decidí decirte lo que sentia**,** que no podría ocultarlo mas, mientras veias los cerezos, llame tu atención y lo dije. Quedaste perplejo ante mi confesión pero después de unos minutos sonreíste y me aceptaste, yo no pude creerlo y te abrase de la emoción. Por fin... te tenia junto a mi y no iba a permitir que sufrieras.

No como lo hice yo...

Fin

* * *

**Yey! si esta mal... bueno lo hice en minutos asi que si hay problemas sobre la redaccion y eso... es porque lo hice demasiado rapido xD**

**Gracias por leer**

**Sayonara~**


End file.
